Leechee
Leechee is a plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' that was introduced in the 8.3.1 update. When it makes contact with a zombie, it will latch onto it and damages it overtime. Once it has killed the zombie, it will turn into a seed packet which you can place anywhere. Once replanted, the Leechee will act like a Wall-nut with the health matching that of a health of the zombie it has sapped. (i.e. sapping a Zombie, which has has 200 damage per shot, will let the Leechee take 200 damage per bites.) Leechee requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Modern Day to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Leechee is based off of the ''Litchi chinensis'', also known as the lychee, and the leech, a parasitic worm that sucks the blood of an animal. Its costume and flavor text is a reference on how plague doctors used leeches as a form of treatment. The flavor text alone also references some lines from SCP-049. Almanac entry Leechees suck the life out of the zombies they sap and convert it into his health.|description = "They're still everywhere," Leechee says. He still thinks that the plague is still out there. With all the zombies running amok, you can't really blame him. "I've trained with the best plague doctors around the world. My cure is most effective. It's not the perfect cure, but that will come with time, and experimentation. Our work begins now!"|icon = Leechee Box}}. Ugprades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food prior to sapping a zombie, Leechee will grow in size physically. It will then sap the zombie near it three times faster than normal. Once it has finished sapping the zombie, he will leave a boosted seed packet. Planting the boosted seed packet will plant a Leechee that has an additional layer of metal armor that could withstand 8000 DPS, or one Gargantuar smash. That will always be the Plant Food effect of Leechees after they have sapped a zombie. Level upgrades Strategies Leechees are capable of being useful, however it heavily depends on which zombie it decides to sap. Sapping a regular zombie will render the plant to be quite useless, due to it only being able to take 200 normal damage bites at that state. It is heavily recommended that it saps onto armored zombies such as Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, Brickhead Zombies, and even Gargantuars. While it will take a lot of time for a Leechee to sap these zombies due to their high health, the pay-off is heavily worth it, with the Leechee potentially being stronger than the regular Wall-nut or even the Tall-nut as a result. However, compared to the Primal Wall-nut, it is still unable to withstand 3 smashes from a Gargantuar, so it cannot be considered as superior compared to all the other defensive plants in all qualities. It is recommended to use slowing plants or immobilizing plants such as Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion, and/or Stallia to slow down the currently being sapped zombie and give Leechee more time to sap it without letting the zombie in question make more progress towards the house. Gallery Leechee HD.png|HD Leechee Leechee costume.png|HD Leechee with a costume Leechee sucking HD.png|HD Leechee sucking the health out of a zombie. Leechee Seed Packet Sun.png|Leechee's seed packet Leechee Seed Packet.png|Leechee's seed packet without the sun cost Leechee sucking a zombie.png|A Leechee sapping a Buckethead Mummy Leechee sucking a zombie2.png|Leechee sucking a Jurassic Fossilhead Leechee seed on the floor.png|Leechee's seed packet after it had just sapped a zombie Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Attacking Plants Category:Plants Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Contest Winner